


Quiet Dream You Keep to Yourself

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Heart-to-Heart Conversations in the Bunker [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, end of season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: The team finds out that Chase has William. While searching for him, Felicity and Oliver have another heart-to-heart conversation in the Bunker.





	Quiet Dream You Keep to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this idea in my head, this small moment between Oliver and Felicity, since episode 20. Which I actually had to rewatch, process, then read a marvelous review of the episode by jbuffyangel (Jen is a miracle and a gift to this world, I swear). And now I can say that I am satisfied with 5X20. I am satisfied with the way the writers dealt with the issues of our favourite couple. I think I now understand Oliver better and finally get where that lie came from. 
> 
> So, this one-shot is not typical of me. It's not hopeless, not angsty, not angry. Finally my babies are on the same side, the same page. 
> 
> I know it's not going to happen like this on the show. Chase definitely got William, that much we know. But I can still fantasize and dream... About the way the search for William could have gone.
> 
> Sadly, English is not my mother tongue, so I hope you will enjoy this piece despite mistakes and misspells. 
> 
> I don't own Arrow or any of its characters.

 

Oliver is still reeling with worry. And panic. And icy dread. And anger. And cold fury...

 

He's taken him. Chase has taken his son and is keeping him God knows where, doing to him God knows what... And Oliver... He is powerless.

 

It's like a vicious circle. Like some kind of a twisted, cruel universal joke. Everyone he loves, everything he touches, gets tainted.

 

Now his son he couldn't be a father to is being robbed of his childhood. A carefree, happy and calm childhood. A kind of childhood every child is supposed to and deserves to have.

 

He cannot wish for William to never exist. But he really wishes he had never found out about him. This way his son would have never got pulled into the crazy mess that is his life.

 

With this loud and raging swarm of thoughts and a heavy heart he makes his way to the main area of the Bunker from the garage, only to hear voices coming from Felicity's workstation. He stops and lingers in the shadows. From his hiding spot he sees Felicity and Samantha.

 

Samantha is tense with worry, her eyes are still red but less panicky and wild.

 

And Felicity... Felicity is all concentration and stubborn determination. She's typing furiously, rolling on her chair between multiple screens.

 

“ _How much longer is it gonna take?”_ Samantha asks impatiently.

 

“ _I don't know. But I am doing everything I can, Samantha”_ Felicity answers calmly without taking even a second-long break from her task.

 

“ _Well, obviously, what you are doing is not enough...”_ Samantha doesn't finish because Felicity is suddenly out of her seat and in front of Samantha.

 

But she doesn't look annoyed or insulted or angry. She gently rests her hands on Samantha's shoulders which makes the other woman visibly relax. That pulls a smile from Oliver. He's not the only one responsive to everything that is Felicity.

 

“ _Samantha, we've been through this, remember? Blaming each other and taking out our frustrations on each other is not going to do any good. It's not going to help William. And I am very determined to help him. I know that he is your son, he is your everything. I am not a mother so I also know that cannot ever understand what you are feeling right now. But let me tell you something. He is Oliver's son too. You know what that means?”_

 

Samantha, with her eyes glassy, her lips trembling and her hands shaking, only motions her head _“no”_.

 

“ _It means that I, no matter how odd and strange that sounds, also love your and Oliver's son. Because he's a part of the man that I love. I may never feel a fraction of what you feel towards William but I will fight like hell to get him back. There's no place on this earth where Adrian Chase can hide from me. I will go to the end of the earth to find him and get your son back. I promise you that”._

Once again in complete owe of her, Oliver watches the woman he loves more than anything and anyone in the whole universe. He sees that steel determination on her face, sees how deeply she means the words she's just said. She truly won't rest until William is back and safe with his mother.

 

And Samantha sees and feels that too. Because she nods frantically and collapses into Felicity's embrace, letting out a strangled sob:

 

“ _Thank you”._

 

Samantha allows herself only a moment of weakness. She draws the strength from Felicity and after a few minutes pulls back, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

 

“ _Sorry, I am a mess. I'll go, clean myself up a bit”._

 

Felicity gives Samantha a small smile and nods. She watches the other woman leave. And he is watching her.

 

A minute passes, Felicity still staring after Samantha, lost in her thoughts. He decides it's time to come out of the shadows and make himself known. He walks to her station, deliberately making noise in order not to startle her. But she still jumps a bit when he softly says:

 

“ _Hey”._

 

She turns to face him and quietly asks:

 

“ _How much of that did you hear?”_

 

“ _Enough”._

 

Oliver sits down in her vacant chair tugging on her hand so she lands on his lap. Felicity shifts uncomfortably. They are not like that quite yet. But he needs her.

 

“ _I need this. I need you. Please”._

 

She gives in.

 

He hugs her to him, pressing his face into her chest, between her breasts. She puts her hands around his head, keeping him close. He nuzzles her with his nose, inhaling deeply, breathing her in. She lets out a short laugh.

 

“ _Thank you”_ he murmurs.

 

He pulls away a bit, enough to look her in the eye.

 

“ _I understand now, I see how wrong and short-sighted I was when I kept the truth about William from you. It didn't keep him safe. And I don't have to shield him from you. Never from you. And now that I've heard your conversation with Samantha, all I can think about is... “_

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _How much I want you to marry me”._

 

At that she tenses and tries to pull further away from him, but he doesn't let her.

 

“ _Sorry. I am not trying to push you. I know we are not there yet. It's just something I need to say. It's been my quiet dream... for so long. And even after you left... after you closed the door on us forever, I still allowed myself to fantasize that one day you would forgive me and would agree to share your life with me, would grant me this privilege... of calling you my wife”._

 

His eyes are brimming with tears and she pulls him close this time with a soft: _“Oh, Oliver”._

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and crushes her to him, afraid, so utterly terrified, of letting her go. Never. Never again he is letting her go.

 

He's so focused on keeping her, holding her to him, that he almost misses her quiet and tender promise of forever:

 

“ _One day. Soon”._

 


End file.
